<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting by nanosorcerer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985782">The Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer'>nanosorcerer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Kink Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Chubby Tony Stark, Dad Bod Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Soft Aftercare, Stephen Strange Has A Daddy Kink, Switch Stephen Strange, Switch Tony Stark, Tony Stark has a daddy kink, Top Stephen Strange, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, being a brat in bed the night before an Avengers meeting had probably been a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Kink Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing kinky smut, be gentle with me</p>
<p>Any feedback or comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, being a brat in bed the night before an Avengers meeting had probably been a bad idea. </p>
<p>While sitting in one of the large, leather chairs in the designated meeting room, Tony was doing his best impression of the version of himself that didn’t currently have a vibrator teasing his prostate. Colour drained from his face at the very thought of someone finding out that he was wearing a vibrating butt plug during their monthly Avengers conference, made up of the usual mind-numbingly menial topics such as going over their team and individual performance analysis, along with divvying up of duties around the Tower. Tony usually reverted to dozing about ten minutes into these meetings, now made impossible by the buzzing stimulation reverberating through his body every few minutes. </p>
<p>Most stories of disaster start with the phrase, ‘it seemed like a good idea at the time’, and Tony had been thinking the same thing when he’d refused to follow Stephen’s orders the night before. Feeling tense after a long, dangerous mission, he’d asked Stephen to dominate him and then made a game out of being as bratty as possible, touching himself when he’d been told not to, snarking back at the sorcerer instead of the preferred ‘Yes, Daddy’, and coming without permission to top it all off. </p>
<p>Tony was a spontaneous and somewhat reckless person by nature, especially when it came to his own well-being, so hadn’t thought very far into the future even though he knew there would be repercussions for his bad behaviour. In the moment, all he had cared about was getting off, along with the thrill that came with directly disobeying Stephen’s orders. His rebellious brattiness from last night had bled through into that morning when Stephen had kept his promise of punishing Tony for his defiant behaviour, playfully wrestling with him until he got him to lean over the edge of the bed while the sorcerer carefully inserted the plug into Tony’s still pliant hole, which welcomed the toy easily after some magical lubrication. </p>
<p>Tony hadn’t seen how this was much of a punishment until, just before they stepped into the conference room, a dull vibration from inside his body let him know that the plug wasn’t just a plug. </p>
<p>“Stephen, this is a bad idea”, Tony muttered under his breath, holding on to the sorcerer’s arm (the same one that was no doubt controlling the vibrator remote concealed in his pocket) while the other Avengers filed into the conference room behind them. The situation presented itself as a delicious mixture of danger and pleasure, something Tony usually would have had no second thoughts about partaking in, but they had agreed not to let anyone know about their relationship yet, and Tony couldn’t see this little escapade of theirs ending in any way other than burning flames. </p>
<p>Not even Rhodey knew that he’d been dating the Sorcerer Supreme for the past five months, and their track record of keeping their dinner dates and other amorous actives a secret had been pretty good so far. He and Stephen had decided it would be better for them to take things slow and not have to deal with publicity or anyone’s opinions, especially those of the Avengers, and their plan had been working perfectly so far as they spent the past few months getting to know each other as more than friends. But Stephen seemed willing to risk their secret and Tony didn’t know whether that excited or terrified him more. </p>
<p>“It’s just a conference, Tony. You should be used to them by now”, Stephen sassed him dryly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his cupid’s bow lips telling Tony that the sorcerer knew exactly what he was doing. Tony was about to protest again when Stephen greeted Bruce and followed the physicist into the room where everyone was getting settled into their seats. Knowing he would be questioned harshly if he were to miss a meeting, Tony saw no other choice than to take his place near the end of the table beside Stephen, noticing that the sorcerer had discreetly chosen two seats situated away from anyone else’s line of sight. </p>
<p>Steve was at the front of the room, as usual, greeting everyone before delving into his observations of everyone’s teamwork and collaboration particularly on their last two missions, complete with powerpoint slides depicting statistics about their successes and downfalls. Ten minutes into the meeting, Tony had relaxed a little, thinking that maybe Stephen had decided against using the vibrator after all, and he had almost started dozing in his chair when a sudden pulsation against his prostate sent a shock of pleasure coursing through his body, making him sit bolt upright. </p>
<p>“You alright, Tony?”, Steve asked, pausing from delivering his mission report with a concern-furrowed brow, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and directing it at the pale-faced engineer.</p>
<p>“Right as rain”, Tony assured, voice strained as he attempted to sound as normal as possible, his back rigid in anticipation of the next pulse, but it never came. “It’s some kind of muscle spasm or something…of similar ilk. Pulled out my back in the last mission, I think. Nothing to fret over, by all means get back to telling us about your riveting colour-coded graphs, Cap.” Tony stopped talking the second he saw Stephen’s mouth twitch in a smirk, recognizing that he had been rambling to compensate for his odd behaviour, and it was clearly amusing the sorcerer to no end.</p>
<p>Luckily, after only a moment of hesitation, Steve continued on without detecting the slightly mocking sarcasm in Tony’s tone, seemingly pleased that his report of team morale and performance was being appreciated. Despite his vigour in supporting the team, Steve managed to droll on as well as any dry university professor the same age as him. The slow, monotonous background noise of Steve droning on usually would have left Tony feeling groggy, but his senses were heightened in anticipation as his neck began to feel clammy under the collar of his shirt, awaiting the next attack to his aroused prostate. He was having a very hard time concentrating on anything that was being said during the meeting as Stephen’s hand shifted in his jeans pocket, fingering the vibrator remote as he began to toy with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>The vibrator was still on a mercifully, but also frustratingly low setting, little more than a dull buzz and Tony shouldn't have been surprised to find himself wanting more despite their current environment. Tony had just turned his head to attempt to catch Stephen’s eye (to what end, he wasn’t sure yet), when the sorcerer adjusted the vibrator setting, sending a jolt of electricity through Tony’s groin as the plug ground against his prostate harshly for a split second. This continued every 3-5 minutes for the next twenty or so, unpredictable in intensity and duration every time, leaving Tony’s body rigid, his white knuckled grip tight on the arms of his chair as he awaited the next onslaught to contribute to his growing arousal. </p>
<p>“Can we get out of here? You’ve proved your point, but I can’t handle this in front of everyone”, Tony whispered to the sorcerer as discreetly as possible after twenty minutes of holding back ungodly moans, feeling light headed as all the blood drained from his face and traveled somewhere else. </p>
<p>“Knowing Steve, we have at least another hour left”, Stephen muttered back under his breath, looking nonchalantly cool in comparison to Tony’s flustered state. “Sit tight, honey. This is what you get for being a bad boy last night. Make it through this meeting and wait until we get back home, and maybe you’ll get a reward for listening to Daddy this time, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Is there something you two want to share with the class?”, Steve asked from the front of the room with his patented unimpressed eyebrow raise, directed at Tony in particular, mistakenly assuming that he was the source of the disturbance while Stephen sat by innocently. </p>
<p>“Merlin was just telling me about this new Thai restaurant he found that apparently has pad thai worth dying for”, Tony said, lying on his feet while trying to ignore the arousal that was threatening to swamp every coherent thought in his mind. “Don’t take my word for it, though. It’s on the corner of fifth and nineteenth if anyone wants to try it.” Tony’s voice broke on the last word as another shock from the vibrator sent warm pleasure sparking up his thighs, adding to the growing heat in his groin. </p>
<p>“Alright, just try to keep the conversation focused on the meeting, please”, Steve asked tiredly,  seeming to brush it off as another ‘muscle spasm’ as he continued on speaking, but a suspicious eyebrow raise from Rhodey told Tony that he hadn’t completely fooled everybody. </p>
<p>Once everyone’s attention was back on the captain, Stephen took the opportunity to reach over and graze his palm lightly over the growing bulge in Tony’s fitted dress pants, sliding his hand down to slowly grope his inner thigh with the smallest of self-satisfied smirks on his face. Tony had to hold back a whimper as he wanted nothing more than for Stephen to take him in his hand, though they both managed to keep looking ahead while Steve droned on. The frequency and intensity of the vibrations increased as the minutes wore on and Tony was slowly losing his mind, squirming in his chair as Stephen kept one hand controlling the remote in his pocket, upping the speed of the vibrator every couple minutes as he continued to expertly tease the engineer’s prostate. Meanwhile, Tony was an ever-growing tense bundle of arousal, consumed by the heat in his core which only intensified when Stephen’s right hand began to massage one ample thigh and occasionally cup his balls through the fabric of his suit, every movement of those big, gorgeous hands sending tiny flames of pleasure throughout Tony’s entire body. </p>
<p>Taking a deep, steadying breath, Tony clamped down on his resolve to make it through this, shifting in his chair to try and adjust the pressure the plug was creating, whether to increase or lessen it, he wasn't sure anymore, but a firm squeeze from Stephen’s hand on his thigh served as a subtle reminder to the engineer of who was in charge. Tony did his best to remain still after that, throwing the sorcerer an offended glance when another sudden, more intense, buzz against his prostate almost made him yelp. Stephen seemed intensely unaffected by his partner’s annoyance, looking like he was actually interested in what Steve was saying for once. But Tony knew it was all a ruse, perhaps selling the sorcerer’s supposed interest a little too far since Stephen tended to revert to astral projection to avoid having to listen or speak directly to the ex solider, not even attempting to hide his disdain. Tony was now concerned that Stephen’s unusual attentiveness would give them away, as someone was bound to get suspicious but, with it getting harder and harder to focus with each passing minute, Tony had a feeling that the sorcerer wouldn’t be the one to arouse suspicion. </p>
<p>Tony’s predictions were proven to be true only seconds later as the vibrator was suddenly cranked up to its highest possible setting, and his natural impulse to try and pull away from the overwhelming sensation just drove the plug deeper inside of him, pressed against his prostate so hard he thought he might black out. He managed to trap the obscene noise that left his throat between his teeth, biting down on it hard in an attempt to maintain his composure, but Stephen hit the remote again, upping the speed of the vibrator and making Tony squirm in his chair, his cock hardening in direct response. </p>
<p>Just as Tony’s face was switching from dangerously pale to rose-tinted, Stephen rose from his chair suddenly, moving to the other side of the table with the made-up excuse that the sun was in his eyes while in his previous seat. Despite the release of pressure against his groin, Tony let out a tiny whimper when Stephen’s big hand vacated its spot from between his warm thighs, his legs quivering with the effort of not spreading them right then and there. The sorcerer settled into his new chair easily, all long limbs and well-fitted black t shirt, sprawling back in the leather chair self assuredly like a silky shadow. Sharp green eyes met Tony’s across the table just as he set a pulsing rhythm to the rising and falling speed of the vibrator, giving Tony a look that said, ‘Go on, I dare you to say something’. The thrusting sensation assaulting his prostate, coupled with the dark, hungry look in the sorcerer’s sea glass eyes was enough to make a few desperate whines leave Tony’s throat despite his best efforts to hinder them. </p>
<p>Most everyone in the conference room failed to notice the almost pitiful whimpering noise that had left Tony’s lips, save for Rhodey, who took one look at his best friend’s fidgeting and flushed cheeks, another glance at a certain smug sorcerer, and seemed to know exactly what was going on. Having known Tony since college, the colonel didn’t seem too phased by this development , particularly that of Tony’s secret relationship with the Sorcerer Supreme who he never passed up a chance to not so subtly flirt with. He knew Tony was extremely open with his sex life, and had experimented with many different partners and kinks throughout his youth, but this was a little much even by his standards, earning Tony an unimpressed look of, ‘Really?’. Tony could barely manage a sheepish grin as means of apology, cheeks flushing brightly when a tiny whine escaped his lips again and Pepper turned to catch his eye this time. Also painfully accustomed to Tony’s habits, she did little more than share a silent, knowing look with Rhodey before rolling her eyes and getting on with the meeting. </p>
<p>Tony knew that his and Stephen’s secret (both of their relationship and their current activities) were safe with his two closest friends, but that didn’t change the fact that he had to keep everyone else in the room from finding out that he was slowly being edged by the stern, mysterious sorcerer no one on the team quite trusted yet. At this point, Tony was doing his best not to react despite the vibrator pressing against his prostate with greater intensity, peaking in speed every few seconds so that he had to hold his breath just not to moan out loud. It was only when Bruce glanced over at him that Tony numbly registered that his squirming, soundless gasps, and white-knuckled grip on the arms of his chair was getting more noticeable than he’d realized. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Stephen was watching him like a smug cat that had eaten a canary, though his usual impeccable poker face effortlessly hid just how much he was enjoying the show. While Tony was in agony trying to conceal his intense arousal, the sorcerer was laid back in his chair almost lazily, watching Tony under hooded eyes. Stephen had one arm crossed across his chest and holding the vibrator remote, concealed entirely by his massive, scarred hand, his chin propped up by his opposite hand as he licked his lips occasionally, though he managed to be discreet enough that no one but his frustrated boyfriend noticed. Though he couldn’t be sure, Tony was fairly certain that the sorcerer was using some sort of cloaking spell on himself, which was definitely an unfair advantage. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling alright, Tony?”, Steve asked just as Tony was considering using one hand to adjust himself under the cover of the edge of the conference table, a futile attempt considering he was almost completely hard in the front of his fitted dress pants. Tony blushed a little harder as he looked up, gritting his teeth when a particularly hard pulse from the vibrator made his stiffening cock twitch in response. “You’re not looking so great over there. Are you sick?”, Steve prompted, concern rising in his voice when Tony failed to respond. Tony sent Stephen a desperate glance, silently begging him to relent just a little, but the pressure on his prostate didn’t decrease in the least as the sorcerer remained infuriatingly nonchalant. </p>
<p>“Never felt better, Cap, quit being a worrywort. Bit tuckered out from the mission yesterday, I guess”, Tony managed from between his teeth, little breathy gasps threatening to overtake his speech. “It’s a bit hot in here though, don’t you think? Maybe we can crack a window?”, he suggested, prompting a knowing eye roll from Rhodey as Tony pulled at the knot of his tie with one hand, feeling the nervous sweat that had gathered at the back of his collar as he undid the top button of his dress shirt. FRIDAY intuitively responded by turning the AC in the conference room on, and Tony could only wish that there was such an easy fix to his current predicament. </p>
<p>Tony had managed to brush Steve’s questions off easily enough, but he was beginning to doubt his own abilities to keep it together as time went on and Stephen’s work with the vibrator became even more relentless. Of course he was perfectly fine, Tony tried to convince himself, it wasn’t like he had a vibrator shoved up his ass and teasing his prostate every few seconds. The tightness in the front of his pants was getting just as unbearable as the vibrating plug, the pressure on his cock almost painful as he could feel himself leaking precome in his briefs, trickling down his thigh. In that moment, Tony wanted nothing more than to let his aching cock spring free of its tight confines, nearly moaning at the very thought of such gratification, but he didn’t dare to think of much else for fear of losing his composure completely.</p>
<p>Stephen was looking to make him do exactly that, apparently, rapidly pulsing the speed of the vibrator as Tony was shaking with the effort of not moaning out loud, grinding down on the plug as best he could to get some sense of relief, instead overwhelming him to the point of nearly blacking out. Sweat trickled down the small of his back, his face flushed hotly, breath coming shallowly as he bucked his hips up against nothing, nearly sobbing with frustration and arousal. Tony felt like he was about to burst, deciding he didn’t care about possible punishments anymore or whether Stephen would fuck him later or not. He needed to get off now. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back”, Tony gasped out, amazed that he managed to sound remotely normal. Spinning his chair around so no one would see his raging hard on, Tony staggered from his chair with unsteady legs, but he only managed to make it just outside the door before he felt Stephen’s gentle grip on his forearm. “Steph, I can’t. I’m sorry, but it’s too mu-.”</p>
<p>“Sshhh, baby. I know, it’s okay”, Stephen soothed in a gentle mumble so different from his harsh, devious tone from earlier, and Tony turned to meet his boyfriend’s understanding expression, clinging to his arm as the vibrator continued buzzing away, reducing his legs to jelly. Looking over the sorcerer’s shoulder, he realized that the conference room doorway now also served as an entrance to the mirror dimension, something that had become familiar to Tony through their many sexual escapades. </p>
<p>“In there?”, Tony gulped, still able to hear Steve’s voice echoing through the walls of the mirror dimension, though all trepidation disappeared when Stephen stepped close enough for his thigh to brush against the bulge in Tony’s pants, nearly dropping the engineer to his knees. </p>
<p>“You know they can’t hear or see us”, Stephen soothed in his silky rumble, leading Tony by the hand past the crystalline wall of the mirror dimension, creating a cooling sensation on Tony’s flushed skin and distracting him from the hot, throbbing arousal wreaking havoc on his senses. As per Stephen’s assurances, everyone in the room remained oblivious to their presence as they walked around the table to Stephen’s chair, voices muffled and distorted through the fractured glass mirage around them. “And you want me to fuck you, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You’re still going to-?” Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion, but was cut off as Stephen sat back into his chair and pulled him onto his lap. Tony immediately took advantage of the position as he straddled his boyfriend’s lap and began to grind against him, noting the sorcerer’s extremely prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. “I-I thought I had to l-last th-through the…ah, the entire meeting”, he moaned with the relief of finally getting some gratifying friction, though it was almost painful with how hard he was.</p>
<p>“I was just seeing how long you would last, baby”, Stephen rumbled beside his ear, sucking on an earlobe before he traveled downward, licking and nipping at Tony’s throat as scarred fingers loosened the knot of his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Tony moaned freely now that he was allowed to, lashes fluttering as the sorcerer bit his neck and proceeded to suck on the marks he had made. “Besides, I had my fun seeing you nearly come while surrounded by all your colleagues and friends. That was punishment enough, I think.”</p>
<p>“You asshole”, Tony moaned loudly in frustration, but a quick buzz against his prostate took all the wind out of his sails. He wilted against Stephen’s chest in heated exhaustion as he clung to the sorcerer’s broad shoulders, rutting against his lap almost desperately. “Ah, just f-fuck me already before I explode. I-I’m in agony, Steph.”</p>
<p>“How do we ask nicely?”, Stephen rumbled with a corrective nip to Tony’s exposed collarbone, one brow raised expectantly. </p>
<p>“Please fuck me, Daddy”, Tony moaned against his mouth, hoping to butter the sorcerer up with a few kisses, melting against his mouth as Stephen kissed him hard. Despite the knowledge that they were safe in this dimension, Tony found himself exhilarated by the perceived risk of being fucked while technically surrounded by their entire team.</p>
<p>“Undo your pants for me”, Stephen said in a low growl right beside his ear, working his way from Tony’s mouth to his neck again, sucking deep red marks along the sensitive skin there. Tony made quick work of his own belt and zipper, groaning with relief when he let his cock spring free from where it had been confined in his briefs, immediately trapping it in his fist and giving a few steady pumps.</p>
<p>“Did I saw you could touch yourself? Is this going to be a repeat of last night?”, Stephen demanded, icy green eyes snapping even as he tugged Tony’s dress pants down and off his ample rear. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, Daddy”, Tony stuttered out breathlessly, forcing his hand away from his own aching cock and balancing his hands against Stephen’s shoulders instead as the sorcerer pulled his pants off the rest of the way, taking his briefs and shoes with them. The sight alone drove Tony crazy, urging himself to tamp down his bratty side at least this once. “I promise I’ll be good for you this time.”</p>
<p>“That’s my good baby boy”, Stephen muttered huskily beside his ear, and Tony could have come just from that, shuddering with pleasure as the sorcerer’s baritone reverberated through his core deliciously. “Can you undo my pants for me? Get me nice and hard for your pretty little ass?”, he purred, sucking yet another hickey onto Tony’s neck, squeezing Tony’s toned, but generous backside for emphasis. </p>
<p>“I thought I had a big ass, Daddy”, Tony moaned saucily against Stephen’s broad shoulder, unzipping the sorcerer’s jeans by feel alone as he pulled out his heavy cock, already half hard and dripping with precome. It was enough to make Tony salivate, but a firm squeeze on his ass reminded him that neither of them were going to have the patience or will power for Tony to suck him off to full hardness. Instead, Tony elected to take the sorcerer in his hand, waiting for Stephen to deposit a palmful of magical lube before jerking him off steadily, all while marking the sorcerer’s neck with his own constellation of red marks and love bites. Stephen bucked his hips up against his fist slightly, moaning in the back of his throat as he turned his head to trap Tony’s mouth with his, an action that Tony recognized as the sorcerer’s attempt to stifle his own moans. It was an endeavour to remain dominant, the thought pulling an amused smirk across Tony’s lips which resulted in a strong correction from the vibrator, yelping as he nipped the sorcerer’s neck in retaliation.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be good for me, or should we just go back to the meeting?”, Stephen growled, wrapping Tony’s tie around his fist and tugging him closer, looking up at Tony with azure eyes glittering with lust and control all at once. </p>
<p>“I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you say, Daddy”, Tony assured breathlessly, moaning as Stephen kissed him hard, quivering in anticipation when the sorcerer hooked his hands under his thighs, worry for his partner’s sensitive hands coursing through his chest. “Steph, are your hands-?” Tony started, but was cut off as soon as the words of affirmation had left his reddened lips.  Stephen hoisted him up and sat his bare ass on the edge of the conference table, the plug shoved right up against his prostate in the process and Tony couldn’t help the desperate whimpers bubbling up from his throat as he was pushed onto his back, meeting Stephen’s mouth again as the sorcerer positioned himself between his legs.</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous like this, baby. All perfect laid out for me like a little treat”, Stephen said as he looked down at him, eyes hazy and voice thick with arousal as he magically deposited some lube in his hand and stroked himself slowly. Once his cock was thoroughly coated, never breaking eye contact the entire time, Stephen started caressing and squeezing Tony’s ample thighs appreciatively before skillful fingers teased the plug out from his aching hole. Tony blushed hard at the praise, somehow more affected by a loving compliment than he was by being brought close to climax by a vibrator while surrounded by his closest friends and colleagues. </p>
<p>He was grateful for the distraction of Stephen dipping down to kiss his inner thighs like the sorcerer couldn’t help himself, peppering them with kisses and love bites that made Tony melt as he watched, moaning softly with every touch of Stephen’s lips and teeth against his sensitive inner thighs. He hadn’t even had the chance to feel insecure about the slight weight he’d gained since their saving the world nearly a year ago, as Tony had been able to relax a little in the victorious aftermath of the battle on Titan. The relief of finally getting Thanos out of his head and killing multiple demons in the process had also meant letting himself go just a little despite still being on active duty as Iron Man. And despite some rudely whispered comments around the Compound, Stephen had showed his appreciation for his slightly more noticeable curves since the very beginning, quieting Tony’s vain insecurities in the process. </p>
<p>“I love you, Steph”, Tony breathed out as his hands found the sorcerer’s hair as usual, carding through the silver-streaked midnight tenderly as Stephen kissed his way up to his lower belly, feeling his boyfriend smile softly against his skin. </p>
<p>“I love you too, darlin’”, Stephen growled lovingly, working up to the next patch of skin not covered by clothing, his lips finding the centre of Tony’s arc reactor scar for a moment before he looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes with a coy smile. “You ready for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes”, Tony gasped, his arousal rushing back up to consume him in a hot wave as the thick head of Stephen’s cock nudged his entrance. “I’m ready for you. Please take me, Daddy.” Their tender moment had momentarily distracted Tony from his aching need, but it all came flooding back as he wrapped his legs around Stephen’s waist and tried to pull him closer. The sorcerer was adamant in maintaining the upper hand, though, shifting so he was no longer lined up with Tony’s hole and raising a chiding brow instead. </p>
<p>“Anthony.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry”, Tony moaned out, shifting on the table as if that would relieve his agony. “I need you to fill me up, Daddy, please.” Stephen apparently decided to take the merciful route as he repositioned and pushed the leaking head of his cock past the outermost ring of muscle, but then stopped immediately, making Tony’s brow furrow as he looked up at him desperately. </p>
<p>“Stephen?”</p>
<p>“Who?”, Stephen growled playfully, squeezing Tony’s thighs as a gentle reminder. </p>
<p>“Daddy, please give me more. I need more”, Tony whimpered, arching his back in an attempt to push himself further down on Stephen’s cock, but his efforts were unnecessary as the sorcerer responded positively to his proper title. Tony was practically salivating as his boyfriend pushed into him inch by agonizing inch, savouring the feeling of being filled so thoroughly by his thick cock.</p>
<p>“Hmm, good boy. That’s it”, Stephen groaned breathily as his hips became flush with Tony’s ass, resting scarred hands on the engineer’s thighs as Tony hooked his legs around him, making sure to pull him in as deep as possible, moaning obscenely as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Tony’s relief was short-lived as he realized that Stephen wasn’t moving now that he was in, bucking his hips in an attempt to get the friction he so sorely needed. He couldn’t believe it, but he was starting to miss the vibrator. </p>
<p>“C-can you move? Please, Steph-.” Tony cut off his own whimpered moan to correct himself. “Daddy, please, I’ve been good for you, haven't I?”</p>
<p>“Just barely. Though I suppose you’ve been a bit better than last night”, Stephen relented, though he seemed to be struggling with not moving himself, shifting involuntarily and granting them a fraction of the stimulation they both craved. Tony felt like he was about to burst with how painfully aroused and under stimulated he was, and knew that he’d be reprimanded for touching himself, but couldn’t hold back anymore as he reached for his hard cock resting on his belly, pre come leaking onto the expensive navy fabric of his vest. As expected, Tony’s hand was pulled back before he got more than a few strokes in, groaning in agony as Stephen pinned his forearms back on the conference table, a dangerous smirk on the sorcerer’s lips as he looked down into Tony’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Daddy-“, Tony started to beg, eyes hazy with arousal, but Stephen silenced him with a firm but surprisingly tender kiss.</p>
<p>“No. You know the rules”, Stephen rumbled as he leaned in close, and Tony was fairly certain he could feel his deep baritone reverberating through his entire body. “You don’t get to touch yourself, and you don’t get to come until I say you can. Which might be not at all now since you’ve been such a bad boy.” Tony was about to protest again when Stephen suddenly started moving, slow and deliberate as the muted slaps of his thighs against Tony’s ass mixed in with the every present background noise of Steve talking through the walls of the mirror dimension.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck. That’s it, Steph”, Tony moaned with relief, though he quickly realized something wasn’t quite right. Stephen was still teasing him, and kept true to his word as he did everything in his power to make sure Tony wasn’t getting any gratification, each thrust decidedly absent of the usual overwhelming pleasure. Stephen’s usual skill in targeting his prostate directly was reversed as he managed to avoid it as much as possible, the angle of his thrusts making it so that the pressure of his girth was enough to keep Tony aroused, but completely devoid of the usual heated fervour building in his gut. Tony gaped in horror as Stephen somehow managed to avoid hitting his prostate, only grazing it enough to give off tiny sparks of pleasure akin to the midrange setting of the vibrator, nowhere near the amount of friction Tony needed.</p>
<p>“You just couldn’t wait for Daddy’s cock, could you?”, Stephen growled teasingly as he thrusted, increasing his speed slightly, knowing exactly what he was doing as he saw the panic on Tony’s face. </p>
<p>“Stephennn, please…”, Tony whined desperately, his fitted vest taught around his heaving belly as he panted with frustrated arousal. He arched his back to try and influence his partner’s position, but he was practically powerless with his arms pinned back. His next option was squeezing the sorcerer between his thighs, adjusting his hold on him as he tried to change the angle at which he was thrusting, but Stephen immediately compensated, having the advantage of height and the more dominant position. </p>
<p>“Maybe this will teach you to be good and listen to Daddy next time, hmm?”, Stephen huffed as he sped up, still pinning Tony’s arms down as the engineer squirmed beneath him. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, even though his grip on Tony’s arms was fairly gentle, but his tone served as a reminder of the mistake Tony had made. He’d accidentally called the sorcerer by his name instead of his preferred title during one of their scenes.</p>
<p>“I-I promise I’ll be good. Please let me c-come, Daddy”, Tony begged, on the verge of tears, face flushed with desperate arousal as he was so painfully close, but Stephen was making sure he didn’t get what he needed to climax. His weeping cock twitched at the thought of being allowed to come, and Tony groaned in agony as he felt Stephen throbbing inside of him, the sorcerer’s breathy grunts also signalling that he was close. “Please, Daddy, I’ll do a-anything. I’ll be so good for you from now on. P-please.”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan, baby”, Stephen moaned, his breath coming shallowly and his rhythm faltering, hips stuttering with the force of his impending orgasm. “You’re going to learn y-your lesson this time, and know to…ah b-behave next time.” Stephen could barely finish his sentence before he came with a groan, spilling his hot release deep inside his boyfriend while Tony keened in anguish at being denied his own climax. Not only was Tony agitated by his overbearing horniness, he was used to coming at the same time as Stephen, and to have the sorcerer finish without him felt like a minor betrayal. </p>
<p>“Steph, y-you’re killing me”, Tony gasped out, not even able to enjoy the way his partner was still buried deep inside him, the thick, throbbing shaft just a brutal reminder that Tony had been denied his own pleasure. “Do w-whatever you want to me, j-just please let me come.” Stephen seemed to consider Tony’s pleading expression, and the engineer blushed even harder under the his partner’s scrutinizing gaze while implementing his big doe eyes to the best of his ability. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”, Stephen said finally and, to Tony’s never-ending dismay, slowly pulled out of him with a soft grunt. Tony couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping open with a pained noise as he watched Stephen grab the plug from where he’d placed it on the conference table, pushing it slowly back into Tony’s hole where it fit snugly, trapping the sorcerer’s release inside before it could drip its way out. “There. You’re not going to waste a single drop.” Tony’s face was flushed with panicked confusion, intense arousal making his head swim as he tried to focus.</p>
<p>“Stephen, I-.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Grab your clothes”, the sorcerer said nonchalantly, gesturing to Tony’s pants and shoes bunched up on the floor before tucking himself back into the front of his jeans. “You said I could do anything I wanted. So, I’m going to do exactly that. And then I’ll let you come.”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t see any choice but to do as he was told, sitting up and easing off the edge of the conference table. He considered sitting there for awhile to try and grind down on the plug as best he could, but he knew Stephen would see right through that in seconds. He had hoped that Stephen would at least turn the vibrator on again when he had put the plug back in, but so far there was no such luck as he resigned himself to his under stimulated misery, bending down to gather his pants, briefs, and dress shoes. Upon doing so, Tony discovered that the movement created delicious friction between his cock and the front of his vest, nearly dropping to his knees before a light slap on his ass caused him to stand bolt upright. </p>
<p>“I’m watching you, sweetheart”, Stephen reminded with an amused smirk, extracting his sling ring from his pocket and opening a gateway to their bedroom. “Go on through and lay on the bed for me. Don't even think about touching yourself, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy”, Tony muttered obediently, premature thrill coursing through his limbs at the prospect of being allowed to come after the disappointment that had followed the teasing and borderline humiliation during the meeting. He walked on shaky legs through the familiar ring of bronze magic into their bedroom in the Sanctum, dropping his clothes on the floor and clambering onto the bed eagerly as he heard the gateway snap shut behind them once Stephen had followed him through. Tony sat back against the ungodly amount of embroidered pillows on their bed, looking down at the disarrayed mess that had become of his shirt and vest, reaching up to untie his tie when gentle, scarred hands stopped him. </p>
<p>“No. Keep that on, please, darlin’”, Stephen asked easily, kneeling on the bed as he revealed that he’d changed into a pair of grey track pants when Tony hadn’t been looking, managing to pull them off as almost elegantly understated. In comparison, Tony felt like a hot mess, flustered and on edge, barley able to focus on anything but his overwhelming need, and his painfully hard cock leaking against his belly certainly wasn’t helping. </p>
<p>“Oh, sure, you get to be all put together somehow while I look like I’ve been run over by a truck”, Tony sassed, a chuckle making its way past the stifling arousal in his throat, though he bit his tongue as Stephen leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips, no doubt trying to gently shut him up.</p>
<p>“I think you look incredible, as usual. Now lean back for me, baby”, Stephen directed, a gentle hand on Tony’s chest guiding him to lay back against the pillows, panting softly as he noticed the vibrator remote in the sorcerer’s hand, his cock twitching in anticipation. He watched as Stephen kneeled between his legs, scarred hands slowly rubbing his thighs in a reverential way that made Tony melt, moaning softly as the sorcerer leaned down to kiss his thighs again, running his tongue over the bite marks from earlier. </p>
<p>“Mmmhhm, Daddy, you make me feel so good”, Tony muttered as he shivered with pleasure, forgetting how intensely aroused he was for a second in the moment of tender caring. The moment was shattered, however, as the plug buzzed back to life on its highest setting, making Tony yelp as his back arched. Without thinking, he reached for his aching cock and the buzzing immediately stopped, letting out an anguished whimper as he met Stephen’s disappointed frown.</p>
<p>“What did I say?”, Stephen growled with an arched brow, his hands sliding up the engineer’s thighs and pressing gently around his groin, creating pressure at the base of his cock that increased his arousal, but wasn’t enough to relive Tony’s agony. “I said you weren’t allowed to touch yourself, baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but I can’t even think right now, Steph”, Tony gasped out with an edge to his voice, on the verge of frustrated tears as he met those cool azure eyes. “You’re driving me up the wall, babe.”</p>
<p>“I know”, Stephen smirked softly to himself, leaning forward to loosen Tony’s tie and pull it from around his neck, untying it as he surveyed Tony’s face to make sure he wasn’t in any real discomfort. “But I explicitly said that you still aren’t allowed to touch yourself. So since you keep trying to do that, I’m going to have to put an end to it.” Tony’s hazy mind swam with confusion for a few seconds, though it clicked as Stephen held the tie up questioningly, gesturing to Tony’s wrists. “May I?” Tony eyed the tie like it was a venomous snake, considering his options. He realized that he wasn’t going to be allowed to touch himself even if he said no to the tie, and being obedient would only increase his chances of being allowed to come. </p>
<p>“Will you let me come?”, Tony clarified, though he knew he wasn’t exactly in a bartering position, but he also knew that Stephen would never be intentionally cruel in bed.</p>
<p>“If you do everything I say and be a good boy for me, then yes, I’ll let you come”, Stephen assured in his steady rumble. Given that every cell of Tony’s body trusted the sorcerer with his life, he nodded to give permission, holding his wrists together in front of himself as Stephen expertly tied them together despite his shaking hands. The silk of the tie was soft on Tony’s skin, the sensation distracting him from his throbbing arousal as Stephen lifted his arms carefully, tying the other end of the tie to the headboard as he got Tony to lay back against the pillows again. After making sure he was comfortable, Stephen mercifully turned the vibrator back on, not quite as high as last time, but still enough to reignite Tony’s excitement. </p>
<p>“Ah! Yes, thank you, Daddy”, Tony moaned, watching as Stephen positioned himself back between his thighs, propped up on his elbows, one hand softly caressing Tony’s hip while the other hand still had control of the vibrator remote. Stephen periodically sped up and slowed down the vibrator’s speed, all while keeping eye contact and kissing Tony’s soft inner thighs, the combination of which was driving the engineer quickly towards the edge. </p>
<p>“Look at your pretty cock, so ready to come for Daddy, hmm?”, Stephen purred huskily, eyeing Tony’s erect dick bobbing in front of his face like he was looking at a three course meal. Tony couldn’t have hoped to stifle the obscene noise that left his throat as Stephen licked up some of the precome trickling down his shaft, every ounce of his concentration going into not bucking his hips up towards the sorcerer’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Daddy, p-please. I want your mouth on me. Please?”, Tony whined desperately, knowing that he was probably pushing his luck, but was too intensely horny to care much. </p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely…”, Stephen chuckled softly at his reaction, surprising Tony when he leaned forward and took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking slowly and swirling his tongue around the slit, electing a series of breathy moans from Tony’s throat as he finally felt himself quickly barreling towards his climax. Tony’s mind went fuzzy with sensory overload as Stephen upped the speed of the vibrator enough that he was mere seconds from orgasm when the vibrator shut off completely and Stephen lifted his head with an obscene popping sound as he came off Tony’s cock. </p>
<p>“Stephen?!”, Tony yelped, his brain and dick both jumping with confusion, yanking on the tie before remembering that he was thoroughly bound to the headboard, feet scrabbling for purchase on the sheets, perhaps in a delirious attempt to trap his cock between his thighs. “What the fuck was that?”</p>
<p>“I told you I was going to let you come, I didn’t say when”, Stephen retorted easily while licking his lips clean, growling softly as he pinned Tony’s thighs to the bed. “Am I going to have to tie your legs up too?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, Steph, p-please don’t”, Tony begged, doing his best to relax his legs so the sorcerer wouldn’t feel the need to restrain them. “I promise I’ll be good. I-I just wasn’t e-expecting that.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, relax”, Stephen soothed, concern working its way into his voice as he gently hoisted Tony’s legs back up into a bent position, tenderly kissing each thigh in turn. “I’m going to take care of you, baby. And you know I always keep you safe.” Stephen’s words rang true, and the scarred hand gently cupping Tony’s cheek was enough to quell any actual fears, allowing him to focus on the unfulfilled arousal making his entire body prickle with need. </p>
<p>“I know, but how am I supposed to relax when you won’t let me come?”, he demanded, cheeks flushed as he hopefully watched Stephen dip down between his legs again. </p>
<p>“It’s called orgasm denial”, Stephen explained patiently in between sucking new hickeys on his thighs, sending a sudden rush of warmth to Tony’s groin again. “It’s also called punishing you for being a little brat.” </p>
<p>The scathing retort ready on Tony’s tongue evaporated as the vibrator started up again, oscillating against his abused prostate with relentless speed. It didn’t take Tony long to rise back up from the momentary pause in his pre orgasmic state, panting and squirming as Stephen expertly drew him back towards the edge, letting him teeter there for several seconds before denying him once more. Tony was beyond frustrated at this point, silently cursing himself for his disobedient behaviour from the night before, though he’d never truly take their dominance/submission play to heart. All he cared about now was being allowed to come, but Stephen seemed to be getting off on his begging and pleading, his open mouth, lash-fluttering moaning that would put any porn star to shame. </p>
<p>Embarrassed by his own neediness, Tony attempted to tamp down on his naturally loud tendencies in bed, gritting his teeth and silently riding out the excruciating rise to another denied orgasm. Somewhere in his arousal-soaked mind, he saw his silence as a punishment to Stephen for putting him through this. He managed to hold out completely for a few minutes, but Stephen quickly caught on to what he was doing and one flick of the sorcerer’s tongue against the head of Tony’s weeping cock turned him back into a groaning, pleading mess, only to be denied once more. </p>
<p>After the third time of having his needs unsatisfied, Tony was getting more than desperate. A large puddle of precome dampened the front of his vest, and his cock aching painfully, rock hard and completely erect, all the while moaning incoherently as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, the pink tinge spreading all the way down his chest. His prostate was like a fevered knot of suppressed arousal combining with the ebbing and flowing pool of heat in his gut, only managing to keep his hips anchored to the bed with the promise of Stephen’s mouth on his thighs adding to the sparking arousal that was becoming numbed with each session. His need was no longer electric excitement, but more like an aching heat that had consumed his entire body by this point, making him writhe in agony as Stephen started up the vibrator once more.</p>
<p>“Please, Daddy. Ste— Daddy, I c-can’t t-take it anymore”, Tony panted weakly, sweat trickling down his temples as he attempted to make hazy eye contact with the sorcerer. </p>
<p>“One more time, baby. You can do it, I know you can. Daddy’s got you”, Stephen soothed gently in his deep baritone, having moved from his spot between Tony’s legs, now sprawled beside him on the bed and propped up on one elbow, vibrator remote in one hand while the other massaged Tony’s thighs absently. Stephen had remained amazingly in control throughout the entire scene, his only show of lacking composure being the slight bulge in the front of his sweatpants, but his focus was kept completely on Tony and controlling his pleasure. </p>
<p>“I can’t—I can’t do it again. Please j-just let me…” Tony’s words were lost in a guttural moan, his useless pleas interrupted by the now familiar buzz of the vibrator pulsating deep in his ass. “D-Daddy. Daddy, p-please, I’m losing my mind, I’m-.” Tony’s rambling was cut off by another quick pulse from the vibrator, throwing his head back and giving Stephen the perfect opportunity to continue licking and sucking at his neck as he had been for the past nearly half hour. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, sweetheart, just a little bit longer”, Stephen muttered huskily against the hickeys on Tony’s throat, sucking a new one on his collarbone almost lazily. Tony groaned as the praise made his cock twitch in excitement. “It’s going to feel so good when you come, baby boy. You just have to get there one more time”, Stephen assured him, his tone surprisingly tender despite the brutal onslaught of stimulation he was putting his partner’s body through. </p>
<p>“O-One more time?”, Tony croaked hopefully, his body shuddering at the impending thought of being denied a fourth time. </p>
<p>“Yes. Can you do that for me, baby?”, Stephen purred, kissing the fresh hickey he had just sucked onto Tony’s collarbone. Tony’s body had had more than enough by now, drenched in sweat as his arms had begun to ache from being tied to the headboard, dissociating from his body as his mind went fuzzy from overstimulation, but the looming promise of sweet relief was enough to reignite his hunger. </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p>At Tony’s words, the dull buzz of the vibrator spiked in intensity, sending a fresh wave of hot arousal coursing through his limbs and combatting his exhaustion. Tony moaned loudly as the throbbing vibrations gradually increased, stimulating his prostate and setting his skin on fire anew. Stephen was still lazily sucking hickeys and kissing all over Tony’s sweaty neck and chest as if he weren’t flicking the controls on the remote that set the vibrator to its highest setting and then let it stay there, watching his handiwork unfold with almost detached interest. </p>
<p>Tony, meanwhile, was in excruciating agony, babbling incoherently as his rock hard cock twitched hopefully, his back arched up from the bed as Stephen muttered a reminder in his ear that he wasn’t allowed to come yet. </p>
<p>“P-please, Daddy. I-I’m so c-close”, Tony whined, choking on air as he clenched his teeth with the effort of hanging onto the excruciating edge of climax.</p>
<p>“What do you want? Tell me what you want, Anthony”, Stephen commanded coolly. </p>
<p>“I want to come! Please, Daddy, I need to come so bad”, Tony begged, voice cracking as he did his best to bite down on a frustrated sob.</p>
<p>“Not yet, baby. I’ll let you know when.”</p>
<p>Choking back a sob, Tony focused on the gentle pattering of kisses being rained down on his flushed, tear-streaked face. His movements accidentally jabbed the plug hard against his prostate, crying out as he managed to stifle yet another climax, but the vibrations continued this time with agonizing persistence, making Tony jerk against his bonds in a futile attempt to gain some control over the situation. </p>
<p>“D-Daddy, I’m gonna-.”</p>
<p>“You almost there, darlin’?”, Stephen teased in a low rumble, kissing Tony’s jaw as his free hand snaked down Tony’s precome-soaked belly, taking his cock in hand and stroking it once, slowly. “You can come now, baby. Go ahead and come for me”, Stephen rasped, biting Tony’s lower lip and drawing a hearty moan from deep in his throat as he started to jerk him off slowly, scarred fingers barely touching the throbbing flesh. Relief flooded Tony’s body, and it only took a few featherlight strokes before he was screaming in pleasure, choking out a moan past his sobs as his release spilled out onto Stephen’s hand, groaning as the pressure was released from his sputtering cock in white splatters on the front of his vest. Every nerve in his body was on fire, trembling through the aftershocks while he panted in relief, eyes closed as he saw stars in the darkness behind his eyelids. </p>
<p>“Was that good, baby?’, Stephen rasped beside his ear, keeping his large hand wrapped gently around Tony’s still oozing cock. “Wasn’t being a good boy worth it?”</p>
<p>“I-it was so good, Daddy”, Tony panted as he looked up at his boyfriend with a weak smile, still trying to get his breath back while every fibre of his body was drenched in pleasure, easing the near agonizing ache he’d been feeling only moments ago. “Thank you, Daddy. Th-thank you for let-.” Tony cut himself off with a whimper as he felt a hot tongue running up the length of his shaft, opening his eyes to find Stephen dutifully cleaning up the sticky mess, sea glass eyes flicking upwards to meet Tony’s with a soft smirk and a kiss to the side of his cock. </p>
<p>“You’ve made quite the mess, Anthony. Look at you, absolutely covered in your own come”, Stephen chided gently and Tony felt his already hot cheeks prickle, a mix of shame and thrill swirling in his gut. “I should help you get cleaned up a bit, hmm?” Tony gasped as warm lips suddenly enveloped the head of his cock, sucking slowly with hearty moans that vibrated deep in Stephen’s throat as he took all of Tony in his mouth. Stephen seemed determined to milk every last ounce of come from his body as Tony felt his cock give one last exhausted lurch and the creamy ooze travelled down the sorcerer’s throat, moaning as he felt him swallow. Already overly sensitive, the warmth and suction on Tony’s cock was unbearable, fresh tears springing to his eyes from overstimulation as he did his best to squirm away without hurting his partner.</p>
<p>“D-Daddy…no. Please, i-it’s too much…”, he panted softly, groaning with relief when Stephen gently pulled off, leaving his saliva-covered cock to bump against his belly, cleaned absolutely spotless. Seemingly pleased with his handiwork, Stephen sprawled back on the bed in his former spot, propped up on one elbow beside Tony’s deliriously exhausted body. </p>
<p>“You’re absolutely delicious, darlin’”, Stephen remarked casually, lazily licking the come from his hand like a cat grooming itself, all while keeping eye contact with Tony. As if he weren’t absolutely wrecked already, Tony managed an appreciative whimper to let his boyfriend know the effect that comment had on his insides, feeling like he’d just swallowed a whole stormy sea as his nerve-decimating arousal faded to sweet, aching pleasure. Stephen took this as a cue to tease him further, sucking on his own fingers before pulling his lips off of them with a lewd popping noise, earning a half moan - half chuckle from his partner. Tony knew that he must look an absolute disaster, all hazy-eyed and red-faced with salty tear tracks on his cheeks, but couldn’t help the blissed out smile that had found its way onto his face. He felt sticky and exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied with how their afternoon had turned out. </p>
<p>“So…is this gonna become a once a month thing?”, Tony joked tiredly, his throat a bit raw from all the yelling and moaning he’d done. “Like, we’ll just skip conference meetings entirely, or…?” He was rewarded with a rumbling chuckle from deep in the sorcerer’s chest as Stephen finished licking his hand clean, leaning forward as he cupped Tony’s jaw tenderly.</p>
<p>“Give me a kiss, baby?”, Stephen asked with undying tenderness, loving reverence shining through in his eyes now that his dominant role in their session was over. Smiling warmly, Tony didn’t hesitate to meet his mouth with a soft moan, realizing that he could taste his own salty musk on the sorcerer’s tongue as he accepted him into his mouth. Tony also realized with a sinking heart that he couldn’t run his hands through Stephen’s hair still tied up as he was. </p>
<p>“So…that’s a yes?”, Tony sighed as he pulled back from the kiss carefully, meeting those perceptive emerald eyes with a sleepy smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe we can even switch it up next time”, Stephen chuckled, arching a brow at Tony’s bound wrists in their usual intuitive form of silent communication. Without needing confirmation, shaking yet deft fingers set to work untying the knot in Tony’s silk tie, bringing Tony’s aching arms down slowly and massaging them gently with both hands. “You sore, sweetheart?”, the sorcerer asked in concern as he kneeled beside Tony on the bed, so different from his dominant persona from earlier. </p>
<p>“A bit sore, yeah. Sore all over actually, but I feel amazing, babe”, Tony assured, eyes half lidded in bliss as his aching muscles were massaged gently by his boyfriend’s expert hands. </p>
<p>“Good, that’s good. I thought we were going to have to use the safe word at one point there”, Stephen admitted, kissing each of Tony’s wrists in turn before he let his arms down gently. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and cleaned up, hmm?”, he suggested, helping ease Tony up from the pillows. Tony moaned sleepily as he struggled into a sitting position, wincing as only then did he remember that he was still wearing the plug.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m tougher than I look”, Tony chuckled, not failing to see the irony considering he still had tears drying on his cheeks, but gave himself a break since that had been the most intense scene they’d every played out. </p>
<p>“I know you are, darlin’”, Stephen soothed, peppering kisses across his still warm cheeks as he unbuttoned Tony’s vest and pulled it off carefully to contain the mess on its front, then peeled off his sweat-drenched dress shirt with the same tender caring. “I just want to make sure you’re safe, though you were making it difficult with how naughty you were being, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Mmhhm, you should have just let me be bad then”, Tony sassed back with a chuckle, eyes heavy with exhaustion as he was finding it hard to stay in an upright sitting position when Stephen’s hands left him, his whole body dissolving into jelly after such a long period of sustained tension. </p>
<p>“Very funny, Anthony”, Stephen said with an exaggerated eye roll, grabbing Tony’s clothes to be cleaned later as he turned and padded to the ensuite. “I’m going to grab you a washcloth, okay, so try to stay sitting up for me? It will be easier to do this if you’re still awake.” Tony nodded numbly at his boyfriend’s words, but barely registered them, using both arms to prop himself up as he glanced down through bleary eyes. Insecurities teased at the edges of his mind as he glared sleepily at his stomach rolls, grateful when Stephen came back and immediately cupped his jaw while pulling him into a soft kiss, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Tony melted against his mouth, feeling his face heat up again with threatening tears that stung his eyes a little.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m pretty, Daddy?”, Tony mumbled wetly as he leaned forward to hide his face against Stephen’s shoulder, gasping quietly as the movement made the plug press against his overly sensitive prostate. He wasn’t sure where the small ripples of insecurity had come from so suddenly, but he was confident that Stephen would drive them away with his usual all consuming waves of love.</p>
<p>“I think you’re absolutely gorgeous, my love”, Stephen assured immediately, using a warm washcloth to gently wipe the sweat off Tony’s shoulders and the back of his neck, taking extra care around the purpling hickeys as he worked his way around to Tony’s collarbones. “I tell you that all the time, baby, you know I think you’re the most handsome man on Earth. Would I have just spent the past hour worshipping your body if I thought otherwise?”</p>
<p>“That’s what that was?”, Tony giggled, letting Stephen’s t shirt absorb his tears as he kept his cheek pressed against the sorcerer’s broad shoulder, subconsciously clinging to his arm with one hand.</p>
<p>“In my mind it was, but I’ll be much more gentle next time, I promise. You deserve it”, Stephen said in a soft rasp, pulling back a little so he could look Tony in the eyes, letting their lips brush together in the most tender of kisses. “Lean back for me?”, he asked, guiding Tony to lay back against the pillows once more as he gently washed his chest, pressing a kiss to the engineer’s arc reactor scar in their familiar gesture. The overwhelmingly content ache had returned to Tony’s body as he sleepily watched Stephen clean the come off his belly, the soft kisses and warm washcloth soothing against his bare skin, and he was too exhausted in that moment to focus on any qualms he had about his weight.</p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous, baby. So perfect”, the sorcerer continued in a gentle mumbling rasp, and Tony effectively melted under the praise. “I can’t get enough of you, my beautiful, bright sunshine. I just want to hold you and love you all the time, but these tedious meetings keep getting in the way, hmm? Sometimes I just want to keep you to myself, babe, with your gorgeous smile and bright eyes. You take my breath away everyday, honey.” Stephen continued to drown his boyfriend in praise as he worked his way back to between Tony’s legs, soothing the bite marks on his thighs with the warm washcloth and gentle kisses both, going on about how much he loved his gorgeous, thick thighs until Tony was blushing and practically squirming from the loving compliments. </p>
<p>Once he was sure Tony was no longer on the edge of a breakdown about his body image, Stephen shifted his focus and paid special attention to cleaning around his groin, a featherlight touch with the soft cloth removing any residual saliva from his overly sensitive cock. Still muttering praise against Tony’s thighs, the sorcerer then moved lower and eased the plug out as gently as possible, resulting in a soft gasp from his partner regardless of how careful he was, then cleaning up the resulting release of come with a snap of his fingers and a quick spell. Tony usually wasn’t very fond of magic, but he’d admit it had its uses. Once Stephen was satisfied that he was completely clean and comfortable, he gently hassled Tony into sitting somewhat upright again to drink the glass of water he had snapped into existence, refilling and downing the glass himself in solidarity.</p>
<p>“I’m cold. Come warm me up, wizard”, Tony whined once he was allowed to lay back against the pillows again, even though he was a perfectly normal temperature, his body still slowly coming down from its state of intense, prolonged arousal. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? You’re the one who’s always warm and you complain about my cold feet”, Stephen grumbled playfully, but complied with an affectionate eye roll as he helped shove the covers down so they could climb under them, the sorcerer still in his sweatpants and t shirt while Tony was far too tired and unbothered to get dressed. Tony was grateful to finally wrap his aching body up in the warmth of their duvet, and even more so to have familiar, strong arms wrapped around him, consumed from head to toe by loving warmth as he nestled as close to his partner as possible, legs already tangled together. Sighing in blissed out contentment, Tony rolled over so he and Stephen were face to face, trying to groggily focus on the flecks of gold in his lover’s aquamarine irises. </p>
<p>“Who stole the ocean and put them in your eyes, lover boy?”, Tony asked, yawning hugely as he fought his exhaustion, inching closer to nestle against the sorcerer’s neck and kiss the few silver streaks he’d spotted in his goatee. </p>
<p>“Quit flirting with me and go to sleep”, Stephen chuckled from deep in his chest, struggling not to succumb to sleep himself, half of his face endearingly shoved into his pillow, so different from the dominating force he was earlier. “FRIDAY already cancelled the rest of your meetings for today, so you can relax now, baby. Just let me hold you.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, someone’s possessive”, Tony muttered sleepily, eyes drifting shut as he shifted even closer so their bodies were pressed together, slipping a hand under Stephen’s t shirt to lazily trace the scars on his back. “Don’t stop, though. I like it”, he whispered, which was an understatement to say the least. </p>
<p>As agonizing as certain parts of their dominance play was, Tony felt safe to give up control and let Stephen take the reins, knowing he would be pampered and praised to his heart’s content afterwards. Despite his all-powerful facade and steel reinforced masks of independence, sometimes Tony just needed to let his walls down and be taken care of by the one person he trusted most in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment telling me your favourite part of the fic! &lt;3</p>
<p>This is a oneshot, but I'm open to suggestions for other oneshots to put in this series, so let me know what you guys would like to see if you have any ideas &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>